


Sacrifice

by CanidSerpent



Series: CanidSerpent's Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst! Fic, Demon deal, F/M, Minor OMC Death, Reader-Insert, Second-Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of desperation and grief, you make what is possibly the single worst decision in your life. Didn't anyone ever tell you that making deals with devils was a big no-no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Death.**

There was something about the word that was awfully stagnant. Not just what the word referred to, but the very way in which the vowels and consonants structured themselves to form it. When uttered, it drew all previous conversation to a stand-still; beckoning the attention of the entire party only to silence them within seconds.

Death was the final ultimatum nature had for her children, and the word used to describe it was just as final and silent as the individuals who had succumbed to their own mortality were.

_“I'm sorry for your loss, Miss ______. He was such a sweet boy too.”_

Perhaps then, that was why whenever your sympathetic neighbors spoke to you of your beloved little brother's demise, they were always careful not to use the word 'death'. Instead, they gave you sad smiles and baked you batch after batch of confections and pastries in the hope that some amount of sweets would heal your bleeding and broken heart.

You smiled as you accepted their gifts, but you kept your mouth shut. While you appreciated their concern, there was no amount of sweet chocolates or cookies that could mend the growing hole that had been wedged in your heart with your sibling's untimely demise.

You did not want consolation for his death; you only wanted _him_ back.

And though death was permanent and everlasting, there was a man with yellow eyes who promised he could give you everything back, so long as you agreed to a favor of his choosing in ten year's time. There existed a clear malevolence in him, in his eyes and the cruel smirk always plastered upon his lips, but there was a part of you that also wanted to trust him, to accept his offer.

Perhaps it was pure desperation, or maybe it was something else. By now most of your neighbors had moved on with their lives, no longer concerned about the girl who can't bear to forget her dearest little sibling. They let you be, just as you had always wanted them to.

The man with malicious yellow eyes and a demonic grin was the only remaining constant in your life. And though he was cruel and taunting in regards to your grief, he had a peculiar and foreign charm to him that only further served to goad you into agreeing to his 'deal.'

And tonight is the night that you had finally given in to him, in the pouring rain and upon the crossroads only a mile or so away from the local cemetery where your brother had been buried. A smile graced his lips as you told him of your decision, though this time it was a bit more genuine then it usually was, not quite as sardonic. After edging his form closer to yours he informed the processes of the deal to you, and after stepping away for a brief moment, flickered his pale yellow eyes to yours, waiting for your reaction.

_“A deal must be sealed with a kiss.”_

It's not what you were expecting, but regardless you met your eyes to his, nodding quietly that you were still willing to go through the deal. He stepped forward, a glint of malice in his eyes as he curled a hand around your neck, pushing your head forwards as he claimed your mouth with his.

He tasted of fire and reeked of sulfur; his mouth rough and possessive against yours. Though you were not so partial to the idea in the beginning, you gradually found yourself melding into the kiss; enjoying it even.

However, it ended all too quickly for you, and he pulled away; a mixture of pleasure and desire swimming in those yellow pools of his 

“Go, say 'hi' to the boy for me, will you, ______?” He crooned. “The boy should be crawling out from his grave right about... now.” 

You nodded, eyes flicking towards the devil in silent gratitude.

“And, don't forget of your end of the bargain,” he hissed, “you get a decade with the brat,” the sadist's smirk had reappeared, “and then I am free to do with you as I like.”


End file.
